


Marc is a siren boy with bird habits and really likes water and other crappy titles

by ShallWeSingInPopSense



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Crack Fic, Enchantment, M/M, Swearing, bird siren, getting drunk, if i carry on writing, k i s s i n g, please stop me, reverser - Freeform, siren!marc, they are going to be in uni for most of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallWeSingInPopSense/pseuds/ShallWeSingInPopSense
Summary: In which Marc is a siren boy with bird habits and really likes water.A series of connected drabbles with crappy titles following the romantic adventures and misadventures of a siren boy and his beloved red-haired artist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My trash beta reader. You couldn't stop this one bich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+trash+beta+reader.+You+couldn%27t+stop+this+one+bich).



> So traditionally sirens are sea bird based. Who knew.  
> And they are very seductive...Marc needs a bit more o that

Sirens, on the whole, tended not to be fans of heroes. Think of Odysseus, of how the sirens hurled their feathered selves into the sea after failing to gain his soul. 

Marc, however, was currently feeling pretty grateful to the heroes of Paris as he hurtled towards the ground.

It almost felt like he was flying, a sensation that his bird half quite enjoyed. His human half however… well let’s face it anyone would given an inhuman screech if they woke up from their possession to find themselves falling 7 stories before being snatched up by a cat boy powered by the literal embodiment of destruction.

 

He had just wanted to be the same as everyone else, just have this lucky break that would integrate him into human society. And, of course for the chance to write for his favourite artist.

He blamed it on the fountain.

He had been sitting on it when Nathaniel had come into the park, when Nathaniel had broken his heart. Well he was sure maybe his writing wasn’t fantastic and...

And that fountain was so close to him whispering confidence to his back and singing giddy dreams of having human friends. Of a boy who, to be perfectly honest, looked pretty awed and taken away by the words as he had read the story at school, had slapped away those dreams pretty damn fast, and hiss of liquid in his ears as the pages ripped.

The water called to him.

It always did.

It sang to the siren in his veins. The wish to share his words so badly, and yet must be trapped on pages to prevent him from accidentally enchanting others. It drew out an absurd confidence, a kind of disregard for consequences that while often freeing for a nervous soul sometimes had disastrous consequences. Like accepting a butterfly from a magical madman.

He just wanted everything to be different. 

“…If you give each other a chance, I am sure you will find how well you can work together…”

Marc stared at awe at the hand the red-haired boy proffered. His eyes were the colour of the sea and held genuine willingness to be a friend.

His hand was soft when Marc took it.

He just wanted everything to be different.

And now it was. 


	2. Drunken sparkly siren boy gay disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta read, but the beta reader was also drunk, so pray to the gods of spellcheck.

 

 

Marc looked at his rainbow sequined top in his bathroom mirror.

It was very sparkly. 

A bit risky, then again, Marc knew that all of his classmates going to Marinette’s party would be dressed to the nines, and even if it was a bit much it would just be passed off as exuberant Christmas* cheer. 

He fingered the row of fake black gemstones around the collar. 

It was fine. He did feel really good, and a couple of drinks in any nervousness would probably be gone. He could pull this off.

He checked his makeup one more time, before strutting out of his apartment before he could change his mind. 

                                                                                                888        

Marc spun in front of the bathroom mirror. 

He was sparkly, he was the sparkiest of sparklies. 

He washed his hands, lingering in the jet of water. 

He had drank a LOT. 

Rose had decided to try out her mixology skills, and had got edible glitter to put in the cocktails. 

Marc liked the sparklies

He was the sparklies, inside and out and it, so warm and yummy and sparkly. 

And Nathaniel liked them too. 

Nathaniel. When he laughed his teeth were white, and the silky back of his waistcoat felt so nice when he had given Marc a hug that was over too fast. 

Thinking of which, he had left his boi. 

Marc rushed from the bathroom, wiping his wet hands on his bare arms. 

Nathaniel was dancing with Alex. 

Marc's shoulders dropped comically 

Grrrrr

But he shouldn't be jealous. It was probably nothing. He could still get a kiss tonight if he played his cards right. 

Tonight Marc was dressed to kill, and he had set his sights on Nathaniel.

He sidled up to Rose just in case. She gave him a knowing glance and an even more knowing shot of something minty and alcoholic.

“Nathaniel isn’t as sneaky with his sketchbooks as he thinks he is,” she winked, “and his face lit up brighter than your sequined top when you walked in. Go forth and be gay my friend.”

 "You sure? I mean..." Marc started, only to be interrupted by an enthusiastic shout from directly being him 

"My sparkle boy!" Nathaniel crooned, "you're back!” His cheeks were red as he swept Marc up into a hug. 

 It was that moment that Nino decided to put on a slow dance. 

Juleka rushed over to Rose, ‘accidentally’ pushing Nathaniel back into Marc's arms. 

Nathaniel decided to roll with it, pulling Marc into a dance pose and pulling him around the edge of the dancefloor in an drunken gallop. Their classmates laughed at their capering and Marc felt alive, so alive. 

They waltzed with comically exaggerated movements, giggling like madmen.

The other couples had all paired up by then, dancing, wrapped up in each other. No one was paying attention to them anymore.

They slowed their manic movements, and Nathaniel lent against Marc, breathless with laughter, and Marc absentmindedly traced circles into the silk back of his waistcoat, smooth and slippy beneath his questing fingers. 

Nathaniel twined his arms around Marc’s waist, and Marc mirrored him, resting his head on Nathaniel’s shoulder.

 They swayed, locked together, their faces were so very close together. 

Ooh thank god he had had too much to drink or he would probably be shitting himself right now. 

He slowly moved his hands up to rest on Nathaniel’s shoulders. Nathaniel’s breath hitched at the change of position, before a giddy grin spread across his face. 

Guess this was it. 

He could feel it with all his body that Nath wanted this too. He inched his face a bit closed, holding Nath gently so he could pull away at any time. 

Nathaniel moved his face a bit closer. 

Marc moved again, so close that their noses were touching, willing Nathaniel to make the final move. 

He did. 

Soft, so soft, and slow, blissfully so. Nathaniel pulled him closer so there was no space between them. He tasted of glitter punch and warmth. 

Ooooh that was nice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's going to be listening to some 'sleeping with sirens'... Nathaniel's Neiboures eeeiiiiihgy


	3. Siren boy sings in the shower

“ _Stay tonight if you want to, I can show you what my dreams are made of_ …”

Today was going to be good. Nathaniel was going to come around in an hour to work on their project, they would have the flat to themselves, and the caresses of the water had Marc feeling filled to the gills with confidence.

“ _Honestly, I could sing you a song, but I don’t think the words can express your beauty_ ”  
He sang another couple of bars, reaching for his lemongrass shampoo. It wasn’t often he got to sing in the shower, as he ran the risk of accidentally enchanting his flatmates if they heard him.

“ _They say that love is forever_  
Your forever is all that I need!”  
  
Marc was still humming happily as he left the bathroom wrapped in a towel, only to stop abruptly at the sight of Nathaniel sprawled on the sofa, a pencil still clasped in his left hand.

 “Marc!” Nathaniel exclaimed excitedly, and wriggled about to look at him clearly, head was lolling half off the sofa.

“N-N-Nathaniel? You’re e-early?”

Nathaniel gave a big lazy grin.

“Your flatmate let me in as he was leaving… said you always hog the shower but that I could wait for you…” he blinked slowly, “You’re such a good singer… so pretty…”

“Oh… you heard that…” The good feeling immediately evaporated from his shoulders. Song meant enchantment, even when Marc didn’t intend it to. Like right now… when he had been singing about…oh crap…

Nathaniel nodded enthusiastically, the exaggerated movement causing his notebook to slide onto the couch beside him. There was a double page spread of mini-Marcs, writing in his journal, drinking coffee, in hoodies and skirts.

And a shit tonne of little hearts around the whole lot.

“Is that… me?” Marc asked hesitantly. His heart fluttered as a shred of confidence dribbled back in, and he tried to ignore it.

Nathaniel had drawn him with a load of hearts.

Nathaniel had a crush on him.

 _Damn right he does_ , his wet hair crooned, _see, enchantment does have its uses. Now, let’s ask him if he wants to get married and have loads of pot plants and ooh! Gotta get him a nice smooth pebble. It is the surest way to win the heart of a potential mate._

Nathaniel gazed up at him with puppy dog eyes like azure puddles.

“You’re sooo pretty…Your lips look like you ate an industrial vat of pink sprinkles at 2 am while bopping to panic!at the disco and that then melted as you slept.” Nathaniel stared at his notebook with the wonder only one truly inebriated could muster, “Hey that would be a great name for a crayon. And your hair would be something like, ooh! An iridescent raven marked you as his next great successor and has gifted you with his darkest feathers so all may know that you are graced by the most metal of all birds.”

Marc was aware of how glazed his own expression had become. Yes, he had been singing a kinda love song, but love enchantments were notoriously difficult to pull off and overhearing some casual singing in the shower should not have inspired anything greater than an overly honest enchanted stupor. Unless of course the Nathaniel’s words hadn’t stemmed from magically synthesised emotions but had indeed come from genuine feelings the artist held for Marc…

“Hey…” Nathaniel’s voice was soft, snapping Marc out of his reverie, “remember at Marinette’s party where we both got drunk and kissed? Why did we never talk about that afterwards…why did we never…kiss again?”

“Nathaniel, I err… we are not having this conversation right now…” Marc pulled the towel a bit tighter around his chest. This was something that must be heard in reality, not while enchanted, not while drunk.

“But I want tooooo…wanna kiss you, wanna hold your hand and scream it from the rooftops, want you to be my radiant significant other.” Nathaniel snuffled gently into the sofa, “want to ogle your butt…”

Marc’s eyes flew wide open.

“You know what? **You have just dreamed up this whole thing up** ,” Marc gestured wildly, pushing a bit more enchantment into his voice, “ **you are going to take a nap, and when you wake you will forget any of this ever happened.** ”

“T’s not a dream.” Nathaniel waggled his finger, “cos if it was, you would have dropped the towel waving your arms around like that. Then it would be a good dream.”

Marc felt his face flush.

 **“Nathaniel. Sleep. Forget.** Please god.”

The redhead’s eyes drooped immediately, and he curled up with a contented grin on his face

“Now your cheeks are llllike sssstrawberry flavourrrred…”

Thankfully he never got to finish his analogy.

                                                                                888

Nathaniel woke with a start to see Marc hovering awkwardly in the doorway, hair still damp and stringy from his shower.

“Marc,” he stuttered out, “sorry Iwasabitearlyandyourflatmateletmein and I had a really late night last night andImusthavefallenasleep.”

His notebook slipped from his grasp, and landed open on the floor, and Nathaniel dropped to retrieve it before Marc could see his artwork. Thankfully the other boy had averted his gaze.

God that could have been embarrassing.

Though this was is Safe For Others notebook. Nathaniel was not sure he could have lived it down if his OTHER notebook of Marc drawings had been found...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is sleeping with sirens' "If I am James Dean, you're Audrey Hepburn"  
> Thanks to lotus-duckies for the marvoulous description of Marc's lips XD and help picking out a metal/emo song that would fit


End file.
